mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2381
Mikey Episode Number: 2381 Date: Thursday, January 13, 1994 Sponsors: A, Y, 16 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children as they rearrange their positions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and Cookie Monster demonstrate beginning, middle, and end using a cookbook. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: BURP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|16 TV Sets Are Counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Blair Underwood swings Elmo sixteen times. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've Got the "Sixteen Blues” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drive a car with the help of their seatbelt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord & the Kidsongs Kids sings "Bumpin' Up & Down, In My Little Red Wagon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop has a tummy ache from eating way too many cookies (approx. 15). So, Barney, Kathy, Derek, Min, and Shawn sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" to cheer her up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog, a girl and a lizard dance to a bongo beat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Saxophone Factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit asks Grover and Debo to identify his letter A. Grover has no idea. When Debo says "A," Kermit says "Ay" to someone offscreen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box A/a |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Oh, Dear. What Can the Matter Be?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing “I Wanna Be A Fireman” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A yak discusses the letter "Y" on a stage, and is insulted when it is called a "Yakkity-yakkity-yak". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert play the Rhyming Game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle plays the banjo as some kids sing the "Bird Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Orangutans playing (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A minstrel sings about a fox who outsmarts a crow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon reads the kids the story of "Numberella". In the story, Numberella does not have a number to wear to the Prince's party, as numbers 1 through 20 have already been taken. The Count shows up as Numberella's Fairy Countfather and gives her the number 21, which amazes everybody at the party, particularly the Prince, as they have never seen such a number before. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings "Monster in the Mirror" assisted by several celebrities including The Simpsons, Whoopi Goldberg, and Ray Charles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Counting #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert has gone to visit his brother Bart. Ernie pretends that Bert is still there using a drawing and a pillow, but it isn't the same. Then, Ernie remembers Bert will be back tomorrow, and can go back to bed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Chickie, Chickie Beat” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina stops Telly from chasing the penguin, observing that he's angry. Telly says he wants to hit the penguin when he catches up with it, but Gina tells him to think about what would happen if he did. In Telly's imagination, he knocks the penguin out cold with a sucker-punch, and the penguin is taken away on a stretcher by two paramedics (David Rudman and Joey Mazzarino). Telly is then taken to court, where the jury consists of penguins. The judge (The Count) sentences Telly to one, two, three, four, five years in jail, and Telly finds himself behind bars. Back in reality, a guilt-ridden Telly is relieved that he didn't hurt the penguin. Gina tells him to think of a more civil way to get back his costume. He ultimately decides to talk to the penguin and tell him how he feels, but first he needs Gina's help in catching him, so she joins the chase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: Y for Yo-Yo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide